


Centaur!AU

by amazinmango



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bane is a badass carthorse, Blake has Butterfly Wings, CENTAUR PORN WHAT, Canonical Character Death, Centaurs, Multi, RAINBOWS OF BADASSERY, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinmango/pseuds/amazinmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man I am good at titles. These are just snippets of the as-yet-unwritten Centaur!AU from <a href="http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/1025.html?thread=704001">this ridiculous prompt</a> on the TDKR kink meme. Go, go forth and witness the amazing potential of that prompt. Do it now, I'll wait. Unbeta'd, and I'm reasonably certain I've messed up not/naught etcetera. This will eventually include all kinds of lovely medieval shenanigans, including burning villages, pillaging, heads on pikes, and the like. It's pretty fluffy, all told.</p>
<p>Also, centaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled Bane Prologue

Men.

Men are such small creatures, in many ways. It isn't just their modest stature, not even in comparison to his own people--and that in itself is another contrast. His people are unknown even to he, and those he has taken under his rule are but relations in name only.

These men, they gather in such numbers, so that the heaving bulk of them creates a pustulent mass on the free land. They transform it, but not to the betterment of any. They feed of it like parasites, like ticks and flies suckling at a corpse already withered. These men slither upon one another, so thick are they, so secure in their city-states that they build walls to contain themselves, a seething, stinking mass of humanity that no longer bears any relation to the meaning of the term.

Men busy themselves with naught but their own short lives, and clamber upon one another for the smallest advantage. He has heard them likened to ants, or even the great architects the termites, but he feels this is unfair and inaccurate. Men do not work as one. Men do not come together for the greater good at the cost of their own personal comfort. Even the termite is not mindless, like a man can be. Men see not but ways to make their path to the top of a teetering pyramid, where the air is no less foul for their misdeeds.

Men in their cities, in their towns, in their settlements, they seek endless propagation. Even weeds have their uses, but these men are a blight.

He looks down, down to where a man now dead lies upon his cobblestoned road, silent in the midst of his creation. The man's chest is caved inward, and his eyes are unseeing. The man was once a creature who knew not his own beauty, nor his potential. The man's eyes were once light, perhaps blue. They are now grey, and the man has concerns of his own no longer.

He is not unfamiliar with humility. He embodies it, and for these men, in their city, his people teach them its value.

Bane lifts his hoof, and gently scrapes it against the stones near the man's torso. 

Men are so small, in so many ways.


	2. Silly Teeny Untitled Blake Intro

A raven circled him once, then lit on the ground with grace that belied the weight borne on its great black wings. Tiny ice crystals formed under its clawed feet as it took one hopping step to come to rest near his arm. A faint chill colored the air as it leaned forward, cocking its head.

Blake whispered to it, and it inhaled, the lightest of hisses through its beak, hearing him. Its round black eyes took in his own flightless state, moving down his body and back to his face. It did not pity him, a characteristic of the clan for which Blake was ever grateful, especially in this moment.

The raven knelt, opening its wings. Ravens did not engage in idle conversation, for all that they participated in the affairs of those earthbound. Yet this one, slow waves of frosted air barely visible rolling down from its body, it released a single, quiet caw. _You are watched,_ it said, and then with a beat that flushed a chill towards Blake it took to the air once more, leaving him far below on the ground.


	3. What Even Is This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter. This is ridiculous faffery. Also, RAINBOWS OF BADASSERY.

IDEFK. In any event, Barsad is not having this bullshit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to provide fly-by beta services if anything jumps out at you, I'm selfish like that. This is, of course, a WIP that'll remain so while an [Inception fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/588852) is [being written](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/20092.html?thread=49928316) and there's still quite a bit of mileage on that beastie, so. Also, for those concerned with the non-con tag, I'm including it at this point just for forewarning. I don't anticipate it applying to the main pairing, more of a 'there are not-nice people in this 'verse and they do not-nice things' sort of thing along the lines of your typical pillagy story.


End file.
